Chaos Elemental
view] • talk view] • talk]The Chaos Elemental is one of the strongest monsters in the Wilderness, overtaking the King Black Dragon, which held the title for 4 years prior to the Evolution of Combat. The Chaos Elemental held the title for 2 years and 7 months before the introduction of the Corporeal Beast. The Chaos Elemental is known for the dragon 2h sword, Ancient Warriors' equipment and ancient artefacts it can drop. In addition, it drops large quantities of Chaos runes, Blood runes and Death runes, more than most other monsters. On 1 February 2011, the Chaos Elemental received a graphical update. Prior to , it resembled a dark cloud with six tentacles and a lavender tint. Location The Chaos Elemental dwells in the members-only section of the Wilderness, just west of the Rogue's Castle. This area is moderately easy to access from the deep Wilderness teleport lever in Ardougne or Edgeville. A Wilderness Obelisk can randomly teleport players southeast of the Rogue's Castle. Attacks Discord: The Chaos Elemental's primary attack, a projectile attack, is an orb of different colours fired at the target. This attack can deal either magic, ranged, or melee damage - it is impossible to distinguish what damage is dealt until the attack hits. The projectiles hit into the 500s, but it is still suggested that players utilise Protect from Magic to reduce the chance of being hit, as the projectile deals magic damage most frequently. It also has two special attacks: * Confusion: The Chaos Elemental teleports the players to a random area nearby, unless they are 20 Game squares away. * Madness: The Chaos Elemental will remove the player's mainhand weapon and randomly remove up to three equipped items. If the player's inventory is full, items will stay equipped. Strategy Drops As of 1 February 2011, the drops from the Chaos Elemental have been improved, as it now drops Ancient Warriors' Equipment, Ancient artefacts and Brawling gloves in addition to previous drops. The Chaos Elemental usually drops two items, however it can drop one item occasionally. Main drop Item Quantity Rarity GE price Mithril dart 400 Common 2,000 Rune sword 1 Common 11,606 Dragon 2h sword 1 Uncommon 195,296 Chaos rune 100–500 Uncommon 4,900–24,500 Blood rune 100–300 Uncommon 35,500–106,500 Death rune 100–226 Rare 23,800–53,788 Grimy guam 2 Common 462 Grimy marrentill 1 Common 185 Grimy tarromin 1 Common 44 Grimy ranarr 1 Uncommon 2,589 Grimy avantoe 1 Uncommon 4,297 Strength potion (1) 1 Common 195 Attack potion (1) 1 Common 81 Defence potion (1) 1 Common 194 Antipoison (4) 4 Rare 776 Weapon poison (1) 1 Rare 9 Plain pizza 3 Common 1,221 Tuna 5 Common 240 Strange fruit 1–6 Common 580–3,480 Shark 10 Common 8,770 Stew 10 Uncommon 10,290 Saradomin brew (2) 5–6 Uncommon 28,580–34,296 Super restore (3) 45 Rare 136,035 Strawberry seed 1–3 Uncommon 199–597 Watermelon seed 1–3 Uncommon 1,041–3,123 Limpwurt seed 1–3 Uncommon 581–1,743 Marrentill seed 1–3 Common 14–42 Tarromin seed 1–3 Common 11–33 Harralander seed 1–3 Common 46–138 Ranarr seed 1–3 Rare 656–1,968 Spirit weed seed 1–3 Uncommon 379–1,137 Toadflax seed 1–3 Uncommon 135–405 Irit seed 1–3 Uncommon 131–393 Avantoe seed 1–3 Rare 358–1,074 Kwuarm seed 1–3 Rare 1,253–3,759 Snapdragon seed 1 Rare 335 Cadantine seed 1–3 Rare 802–2,406 Lantadyme seed 1 Rare 3,090 Torstol seed 1 Rare 2,643 Wildblood seed 1–3 Common 90–270 Jangerberry seed 1–3 Common 3–9 Whiteberry seed 1–3 Common 17–51 Poison ivy seed 1–3 Uncommon 27–81 Cactus seed 1–3 Uncommon 120–360 Belladonna seed 1–3 Common 460–1,380 Coins 12,000 Uncommon 12,000 Bones 4 Common 580 Bat bones 5 Common 1,310 Big bones 3 Common 1,065 Uncut sapphire 1–2 Common 981–1,962 Uncut emerald 1–2 Common 1,538–3,076 Uncut ruby 1 Uncommon 2,645 Uncut diamond 1 Uncommon 4,425 Dragon bones 1 Uncommon 2,977 Baby dragon bones 1–2 Uncommon 934–1,868 Rare drop table 1 Uncommon Not sold #Revenant items 1 Very rare Not sold Tertiary drops Item Quantity Rarity GE price Clue scroll (hard) 1 Rare Not sold Clue scroll (elite) 1 Rare Not sold Court summons 1 Very rare Not sold Ribs of chaos 1 Very rareHas a base drop rate of 1/2,500 with a threshold of 500. Not sold Revenant items This is a separate table that can constitute one of the main drops. It is separated from the rest of the drops for readability. Item Quantity Rarity GE price Corrupt dragon chainbody 1 Very rare 323,043 Corrupt dragon helm 1 Very rare 150,195 Corrupt dragon platelegs 1 Very rare 79,888 Corrupt dragon plateskirt 1 Very rare 73,512 Corrupt dragon sq shield 1 Very rare 85,080 Statius's full helm 1 Very rare 2,097,787 Statius's platebody 1 Very rare 2,129,764 Statius's platelegs 1 Very rare 2,086,607 Vesta's chainbody 1 Very rare 2,819,155 Vesta's plateskirt 1 Very rare 2,649,274 Zuriel's hood 1 Very rare 454,448 Zuriel's robe top 1 Very rare 1,343,591 Zuriel's robe bottom 1 Very rare 1,183,256 Morrigan's coif 1 Very rare 316,917 Morrigan's leather body 1 Very rare 1,149,717 Morrigan's leather chaps 1 Very rare 699,366 Corrupt statius's full helm 1 Very rare 862,476 Corrupt statius's platebody 1 Very rare 1,046,153 Corrupt statius's platelegs 1 Very rare 1,239,766 Corrupt vesta's chainbody 1 Very rare 1,391,546 Corrupt vesta's plateskirt 1 Very rare 1,298,830 Corrupt zuriel's hood 1 Very rare 42,648 Corrupt zuriel's robe top 1 Very rare 212,625 Corrupt zuriel's robe bottom 1 Very rare 117,687 Corrupt morrigan's coif 1 Very rare 57,254 Corrupt morrigan's leather body 1 Very rare 278,134 Corrupt morrigan's leather chaps 1 Very rare 78,487 Corrupt dragon battleaxe 1 Very rare 353,902 Corrupt dragon dagger 1 Very rare 76,117 Corrupt dragon longsword 1 Very rare 222,933 Corrupt dragon mace 1 Very rare 72,554 Corrupt dragon scimitar 1 Very rare 372,700 Corrupt dragon spear 1 Very rare 5,681,846 Statius's warhammer 1 Very rare 2,665,129 Vesta's longsword 1 Very rare 10,037,307 Vesta's spear 1 Very rare 5,614,470 Zuriel's staff 1 Very rare 4,943,560 Corrupt statius's warhammer 1 Very rare 1,029,960 Corrupt vesta's longsword 1 Very rare 2,081,377 Corrupt vesta's spear 1 Very rare 103,311 Corrupt zuriel's staff 1 Very rare 164,871 Morrigan's javelin 19–50 Very rare 260,167–684,650 Morrigan's throwing axe 19–50 Very rare 130,644–343,800 Corrupt morrigan's javelin 19–50 Very rare 82,859–218,050 C. morrigan's throwing axe 19–50 Very rare 55,423–145,850 Broken statue headdress 1 Very rare 5,000 Third age carafe 1 Very rare 10,000 Bronzed dragon claw 1 Very rare 20,000 Ancient psaltery bridge 1 Very rare 30,000 Saradomin amphora 1 Very rare 40,000 Bandos scrimshaw 1 Very rare 50,000 Saradomin carving 1 Very rare 75,000 Zamorak medallion 1 Very rare 100,000 Armadyl totem 1 Very rare 150,000 Guthixian brazier 1 Very rare 200,000 Ruby chalice 1 Very rare 250,000 Bandos statuette 1 Very rare 300,000 Saradomin statuette 1 Very rare 400,000 Zamorak statuette 1 Very rare 500,000 Armadyl statuette 1 Very rare 750,000 Seren statuette 1 Very rare 1,000,000 Ancient statuette 1 Very rare 5,000,000 Brawling gloves (Melee) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Magic) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Ranged) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Agility) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Cooking) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (FM) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Fishing) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Hunter) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Mining) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Prayer) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Smithing) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Thieving) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (WC) 1 Very rare Not sold Rare drop table : This monster has access to the rare drop table. The ring of wealth is not required to access the table. Show/hide rare drop table Item Quantity Rarity GE price Coins 250–500; 3,000 Common 250–3,000 Uncut sapphire 1 Common 981 Uncut emerald 1 Common 1,538 Uncut ruby 1 Common 2,645 Uncut diamond 1 Common 4,425 Uncut diamond 45–55 (noted) Rare 199,125–243,375 Loop half of a key 1 Common 20,850 Tooth half of a key 1 Common 29,812 Uncut dragonstone 1 Uncommon 12,638 Uncut dragonstone 45–55 (noted) Rare 568,710–695,090 Dragon longsword 1 Common 58,510 Dragon spear 1 Rare 37,805 Battlestaff 180–220 (noted) Rare 1,302,120–1,591,480 Rune javelin 5 Rare 930 Rune platebody 1 Uncommon 38,031 Rune platebody 15–25 (noted) Rare 570,465–950,775 Shield left half 1 Rare 64,934 Dragon helm 1 Uncommon 59,430 Rune arrowheads 113–137 Common 21,357–25,893 Onyx bolts 135–165 Very rare 1,122,120–1,371,480 Vecna skull 1 Rare 68,798 Chaos talisman 1 Rare 1,323 Nature talisman 1 Rare 922 Water talisman 65–82 (noted) Rare 636,285–802,698 Earth talisman 65–82 (noted) Rare 164,775–207,870 Fire talisman 25–35 (noted) Rare 59,075–82,705 Raw lobster 135–165 (noted) Common 19,980–24,420 Raw shark 225–275 (noted) Uncommon 251,325–307,175 Big bones 79–90 (noted) Uncommon 28,045–31,950 Dragon bones 180–220 (noted) Rare 535,860–654,940 Coal 200–1,100 (noted) Uncommon 92,800–510,400 Gold ore 90–110 (noted) Common 11,430–13,970 Adamantite ore 180–220 (noted) Uncommon 211,320–258,280 Adamant bar 15 (noted) Common 42,990 Adamant bar 135–165 (noted) Rare 386,910–472,890 Runite ore 90–110 (noted) Rare 897,300–1,096,700 Rune bar 3 (noted) Common 43,533 Rune bar 45–55 (noted) Rare 652,995–798,105 Grimy torstol 90–110 (noted) Uncommon 453,330–554,070 Grimy snapdragon 90–110 (noted) Uncommon 320,850–392,150 Super restore (4) 45–55 (noted) Uncommon 176,580–215,820 Prayer potion (4) 45–55 (noted) Uncommon 129,510–158,290 Lantadyme seed 14–16 Uncommon 43,260–49,440 Dwarf weed seed 14–16 Uncommon 53,536–61,184 Magic seed 4 Uncommon 387,368 Palm tree seed 10 Rare 1,543,110 Flax 450–550 (noted) Common 11,250–13,750 Molten glass 45–55 (noted) Common 7,695–9,405 Soft clay 450–550 (noted) Uncommon 146,700–179,300 Yew logs 68–82 Uncommon 14,280–17,220 Yew logs 675–825 (noted) Rare 141,750–173,250 Teak plank 45–55 (noted) Uncommon 29,790–36,410 Mahogany plank 270–330 (noted) Rare 631,530–771,870 Brawling gloves (Melee) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Magic) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Ranged) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Agility) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Cooking) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (FM) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Fishing) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Hunter) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Mining) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Prayer) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Smithing) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (Thieving) 1 Very rare Not sold Brawling gloves (WC) 1 Very rare Not sold Crystal triskelion fragment 1 1 Very rare Not sold Crystal triskelion fragment 2 1 Very rare Not sold Crystal triskelion fragment 3 1 Very rare Not sold Universal drops : Universal drops are dropped by nearly every monster outside of Daemonheim. : These drops are dropped alongside main drops. Item Quantity Rarity GE price Key token 1 Rare Not sold Letters The Chaos Elemental's letters in Postbag from the hedge hint at forthcoming updates, in a rather cryptic manner. Trivia * The examine information of the Chaos Elemental, pUre A cHaOs of crEatuRe!, reflects its chaotic nature. A grammatically correct examine would be "A creature of pure chaos." The chaotic nature of the examine text is also symbolised by the alternating between upper and lower case. * The Chaos Elemental can still attack players even while doing its death animation. It is unknown if this was intended or not. * In Postbag from the Hedge #39, Reldo states that the Chaos Elemental is related to the Balance Elemental by some means. * In Postbag from the Hedge #41, Postie Pete went through the Chaos Elemental's suitcase and found it to be full of paper. He had previously asked the elemental's actual name, and although the Chaos Elemental teleported, the words on the scraps of paper either underlined or circle with red spell the phrase 'Is Eondethwleaos' when reversed. * After killing the Chaos Elemental, the adventurer's log will say "I killed the cHaOs EleMeNTal.", similarly to the examine text, as it alternates between upper and lower case. ** Killing more than one Chaos elemental will result in the Adventurer's Log saying "I killed # cHaOs EleMeNTalS." * Currently, this monster holds the record for having the largest drop table, with 128 different items, not counting different quantities or the rare drop table. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the Chaos Elemental had a combat level of 305. * The Chaos Elemental is known to have no exact age, the formula for it changing every day. The following formulas are known to have been the ages of the Chaos Elemental in the past: ** On 9 Bennanth 169 in the 5th age, the Elemental's age was: Age_{CE} = (N_{Yew trees} - N_{Coal rocks}) \times N_{Werewolves} \pm 2000) *** Where N_{Object} is the number of such object that exist. ** On 30 Fentuary 169 in the 5th age, the Elemental's age was: Age_{CE} = P_{\pi \left( \frac{N_{Pies eaten} + \sqrt{Area_{Wilderness}}}{Depth_{Ardougne port}} \right ) \pm 1/0 } *** Where the number of pies eaten is the count from the day before this letter was received *** The area of the Wilderness is in acres *** The depth of Ardougne's port is taken in fathoms *** Here, P_n indicates the nth prime number, and \pi(n) is the function that counts the number of prime numbers less than or equal to n. *** The plus or minus is to be taken to whichever index of P_n produces the closest prime number to the argument used in the prime counting function **** Another way to put this is to find \frac{N_{Pies eaten} + \sqrt{Area_{Wilderness}}}{Depth_{Ardougne}} , and then use the nearest prime number as the age of the elemental **** It is not mentioned how to calculate the age of the elemental if this formula falls evenly between two different prime numbers ** While not mentioned how it was calculated, the Elemental is known to be 12,000 years old when its Top Trumps card was written. * The Wilderness Warning Sign that can be found on the perimeter of the wilderness, contains an image of the Chaos Elemental and when examined shows the text "Danger, Wilderness up ahead. Watch out for the Bea References